The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting MAC PDUs to handle buffer status report (BSR) priority for CCCH transmissions. In the related art, buffer status reports (BSR) were transmitted from the mobile terminal in a certain manner. However, the related art technologies do not sufficiently address how buffer status reports (BSR) can be transmitted more quickly and efficiently, and thus do not offer appropriate solutions.